The Story
by malloyfan
Summary: You weren’t going to hold him to a mistake, even though you knew he would do anything for you. (LM)
1. The Story of You

The Story of You

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! That is all.

Author: Lee )

Part: One of three stand alone stories.

Rating: PG

Feedback: Desired.

AN: Different style that I'd thought I'd play around with. Like it, hate it, just read it and let me know.

Summary: You weren't going to hold him to a mistake, even though you knew he would do anything for you.

* * *

It was a one-night stand, something that was never supposed to happen but did. You didn't have the luxury of blaming it on alcohol, but you did blame it on hurt and loyalty and, in those moments of soul-searching truth, love. But mainly you didn't look to place blame, just responsibility. It wasn't a relationship, just a night. It wasn't lust, just comfort. The next morning had been boringly un-awkward, like you'd both been planning on what would happen, what you would say the morning after you finally succumb. You'd both made corny jokes about it being the romantic atmosphere of Idaho Falls and he had kissed you so tenderly that you'd almost wished it were true.

But, it wasn't.

When you got back to DC everything went amazingly back into place. No nerves, no awkwardness, no funny looks and no suspicions from co-workers. It was as if no one would even think of the two of you that way, so the hours that neither of you answered your hotel nor cell phones were easily dismissed.

Then it happened, three weeks after you got back it dawned on you. You missed your period. Two days later, you woke up so sick to your stomach you almost didn't make to the bathroom.

You didn't need the white stick from the drugstore to tell you what happened. You'd been there before, but this time it was going end differently. This time you decided you were a grown woman who made a mistake, but could deal with it. Part of you wanted to tell him, but most of you feared that it would destroy him. This was your decision, your choice, your child. You weren't going to hold him to a mistake, even though you knew he would do anything for you.

So, you wrote out your resignation and placed it on his desk, right in the center where he'd easily find it the next morning. You called for a temp and made sure that all the instructions, all 42 pages, where printed and waiting for her.

You waited for the plane that will take you back home to Boston. You wondered if the chemicals at your Dad's dry cleaners would still make you sick. You wondered what your Mom would say when you start to show. You wondered if your brother would let you work in his construction office. As they called your flight, you wondered if Boston will ever feel as much as home as DC did.

* * *

"Margaret? Did you get the Education Reform Bill summarized?"

"Yes, sir," you handed the file to your boss with a smile.

Nodding, Eric Logan took the file from you, his new assistant. Since the day you had walked into his office four months before, he had been thanking his lucky stars. He had broken the protocol of the Governor's office by hiring you after one interview and with no references and only an sketchy resume, but he could just tell that you were special the second you repeated back the phone number he had said off-handedly and then promptly forgot. Even the fact that you would soon need maternity leave and childcare hadn't deterred him. You were going to be the difference in his career. And so far he was right. Your knowledge of federal government and politics had already moved him up in the Governor's staff. Like today. He was going to be talking with some people from Washington about the new program on education reform. Eric had been chosen by the Governor to lead the meetings because of information that you had given him. He knew it and so did you, but you where happy to help him as he had helped you.

He returned your smile, "Well, wish me luck. I'm off to meet with the DC guys."

"Good luck," you winked, "but you won't need it. It's a great program and the Bartlet White House will be happy to help back it. Just you wait and see."

"God, I hope so," he shot over his shoulder as he headed for the conference room where he was going to be meeting with the delegates.

Shaking your head, you stood awkwardly as your eight month pregnant body would allow, and waddled towards the filing cabinets to file the office copy of the proposal. With your back to the door, you could hear it open and called out, "What did you forget, Eric?" Your question was greeted with silence, so you tried again, "Don't just stand there staring at me sheepishly, tell me what you forgot."

"Margaret," your name was more of a dazed question from the familiar voice and forgetting yourself you whipped around to find Josh Lyman staring at you.

"Josh," you were shocked and your hand went to your stomach in a vain attempt to hide its increased size.

Unfortunately, the movement of your hand drew his eyes from your face and he went white as he looked at your pregnant body. It took him a moment to regain his footing, but then he was by your side in a flash, "Oh my god."

"Yeah," you looked up at him, eyes begging. "Josh, are you here alone?"

He nodded, still staring at your belly, "Yeah, Leo decided that I needed a really bad total crackpots day assignment, so I got to fly all the way up here."

"Donna?"

He shook his head, "In DC working her own assignment. Margaret, whose... I mean, you only left a few months ago... Is the father... I didn't know you were seeing anyone... I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything to anyone, please," you grabbed his hands begging him as mentally you cursed your brother for making you take this job as being safer than working on construction sites.

"But, Margaret, Leo's been going crazy wondering what happened to you," Josh squeezed your hands, trying to reassure you.

"Oh god, Josh, you can't tell Leo you even saw me and especially not about my condition," panic crept into your voice.

His one hand left your hands and he laid it against your stomach, "It's his, isn't it?"

Tears filled your eyes and you nodded.

Pulling you into a hug, he kissed your temple, "Idaho Falls, right?" At your nod, he continued, "I knew by the way he looked at you. Does he know?"

"No," you whispered into his chest, grateful for someone you could tell the truth to.

"He should."

"No," you pushed away from Josh, "I won't be the one to destroy his career. We were both there. It was both our faults, but he's the one that would be taken out by this. I don't want that to happen. Someday, maybe I'll tell him, but right now he'd feel the responsibility and I can't lay another burden on him."

He wrapped you in his arms again, "I promise I won't tell him, but just because you would worry too much if you knew."

"Thank you, Josh," you squeezed him slightly.

"You're welcome, but now that I know there is nothing that you can do to make me not help you. I care about you too much, clear?"

You nodded against his chest. You suddenly knew that the Education Reform Proposal was going to have full White House backing, headed up by one Josh Lyman.

* * *

You were tired. You had heard all the stories and thought that you were really prepared for giving birth, but it had been harder than you ever expected. And the one person that you really wanted there wasn't there. He didn't even know it was happening and perhaps that made it harder. Of course, your family had surrounded you and even Eric had come and gone throughout the process helping to take care of you, but it didn't make up for the lack of your daughter's father being there. Looking down at her small face, you felt the guilt wash over you. He was a good father to Mallory. He should have been allowed to witness his second daughter come into the world, but it was too late now. Your decision was made and you were going to stick to it. A knock on the door pulled you from your thoughts and you called out for the person to enter. The undeniable, unruly brown mop that was Josh Lyman's hair suddenly appeared, but the rest of him was covered by an enormous teddy bear.

"Joshua," you laughed as he made his way into the room, "what are you doing here? And who's your friend?"

Josh dropped the bear into the guest chair and winked, "Eric called me about a crisis with the Bill, so I flew up as soon as humanly possible. And my friend is Smoky. He's to remind our girl there to always check the flew before starting fires in the Mural Room."

"I doubt that will happen," you laughed gently, grateful that Josh was there.

"I don't know. I think we're looking the first female President," Josh smiled as he dropped next to you on the bed. Reaching a hand over to run across her silky peach fuzz, Josh sighed, "She's beautiful, Margaret."

You smiled down at the tiny bundle agreeing, "Thank you. Would you like to hold her?"

He hesitated for a second, before reaching for her. In the shifting from your arms to this new man's, her eyes popped open and she wiggled slightly, but didn't cry as Josh cradled her against his chest. As he looked at her now open eyes, his breath caught, "See looks so much like Leo. Her eyes, the shape of her face, its all Leo."

"I know," you sighed, not sure if you were happy or sad about that.

"You'll never be able to deny her parentage."

"I never said I wanted to, just that I didn't want him to know right now."

Josh got up off the bed, still holding the baby and started to walk around the room talking to her, "You know, someday you're mama and I are going to have words about how wrong she's being, but not today. She had a pretty rough day and since she's not a republican I won't be that mean to her. Besides, I don't want to expose you to that kind of language yet,... Hey, what's her name?"

You smiled at him and the confusion on his face, "Valerie Elizabeth."

"Valerie," he asked with a smile. "Like rhymes with Mallory?"

"Yes. Remember, I was expecting a boy. A boy name Joshua Thomas, thank you very much. So, when they asked me what HER name was Valerie was the first thing that popped into my head."

Josh laughed and kissed your forehead, "The woman who took two months to decide what color she was wearing to the Inaugural Ball names her daughter in two seconds. That sounds like our Margaret."

You tried not to cry as you realized that you weren't 'their' Margaret any more.

* * *

You held Valerie closer as she squirmed to get out of your arms. Ever since she had learned to walk she didn't understand why she couldn't run wherever she pleased. She knew who was coming down the terminal and didn't understand why she had to wait on the other side of security for him to appear. You could feel the older woman a few steps away staring at you and you knew what she was thinking. It was the same thing that everyone thought as you made these monthly pilgrimages to Logan Airport that the baby's father, your husband, was getting back from a long trip. At first you spent a lot of time correcting people, but now you would let them think what they wanted. When they would say how sweet it was to see, you would just nod and say thank you. All the while praying no reporter was lurking around.

When he got close enough, you lowered her to the ground and with a squeal she took off for him. You smiled as she collided with Josh's legs, nearly tripping him. You wondered how he always seemed to never expect her, even though she did the same thing every time. You gave them a moment of hugs and tickles and laughs before you headed over to them. You picked up the overnight bag that he had dropped to pick up your daughter and shook your head.

He wrapped the arm that wasn't holding your daughter around your shoulders and kissed your forehead, "Hey, Mags. How are my two best girls?"

Wrapping an arm around his waist, you smiled, "Happy to see you. Right, Val?"

"Wight," she screamed wrapping her arms around his neck in a choking hug.

He laughed with you as you left the airport, but you realized it was a hollow laugh.

Once you were out to the car and his bag was safely stowed in the trunk and Valerie safely belted into her car seat, you asked, "What's the matter?"

"I know we've had this fight before, but I need you to listen to me this time. You have to see Leo. Just meet with him and tell him you have a daughter together. An amazing and beautiful daughter. Please. Life is too short not to," Josh begged as he settled into the passenger seat.

Panic filled you, "Is Leo sick?"

Josh sighed and took your hand, "No, but I missed my opportunity. I don't want you to, too."

"What happened," you asked, worried for your best friend.

"Donna's getting married," his head dropped back against the seat and you squeezed his hand. "She told me yesterday that she and Will are getting married right before Russell takes office."

"Will," you looked at him with confused eyes. "Will Bailey? Guy that took over for Sam then left to be the Vice President's Chief of Staff?"

Josh nodded, "They started dating shortly after you left. I always thought it was going to be a fling that she'd get tired of him, but they're getting married. They bought a house in Arlington and are talking about having kids."

"Oh, Josh, I'm sorry," you whispered as your hand made it's way to his shoulder.

"It is okay. I lost my chance, but I don't want you lose yours. Please, just talk to him," Josh laid his cheek on your hand.

Rubbing your thumb across his cheekbone, you looked out into the crowded parking structure. Two years of your life floated through your mind. Two lonely years. Every picture your mind recalled was incomplete, missing a vital and basic piece: Leo. Your daughter's been without a father, you without a lover, a friend, because of your own fears. Finally and slowly, you nodded, "Not until after Russell takes office. But as soon as he can, have him meet me at the Charles River Basin."

Josh smiled at you, "You're making the right choice. He loves you. He's been talking about you a lot lately. I think he always thought that you'd be a part of his retirement, and you not being there for the end of the administration is tearing him up. He keeps asking if I know where you are. Do you know haw hard it is for me to look at him, a man I love like a father, and lie to him. To not tell him that he's got an amazing little girl. To not fly or drive up here and physically take both of you back to DC, to him."

"I can't go back, Josh."

"I know, and I've never forced the issue and I never would. I just want you to talk to him. Let him know about Val and let him be a part of your lives. That is all he wants and it's what you want and need. You know that, Margaret."

You knew that he was right. With a watery smile and small sniff, you removed your hand from his shoulder and started to pull the car out of the parking lot, "You know, Joshua Lyman, you're very annoying when you're right."

Josh laughed, "That's why you love me..."

"Like a brother," you finished together.

* * *

You studied the bank of barren trees, which scratched at the snow heavy sky. The tree looked as if they would tear open the clouds and let the snow that was trying to fall drop in one mighty spurt. You wished it would happen. You wanted an act of nature or God or whatever to make this moment go away. With one last sad glance of the trees, you climbed out of your nice warm car. You shivered in the gray, cold January air. January 21, was not a day to be walking along the Charles River, but you had to know if he would be there. You wanted to see if he was all right after yesterday, but mostly you wanted to see him. Eric had insisted you watch the inauguration, so you had watched on the couch in his office, with a bowl of popcorn between you. You'd cried when Bingo Bob Russell took the oath of office and you cried even harder when you heard Bartlet's farewell address. Eric was kind though, he hadn't asked about the tears. He had pretended not to even notice.

Your thoughts about the previous day were suddenly halted by the sight of a figure on the bench in front of you. He had come.

Your heart stopped for a second and you had to remind yourself to breathe as you studied his back. His hair was thinner and grayer, his shoulders more stooped, but he was undeniably Leo McGarry. Schooling your features and bracing your shoulders, you rounded the bench. It took him a second to realize the shadow over him wasn't one of the plethora of clouds crossing the sky and a second longer to look up, but moment he did his face lit up and he was off the bench. You took a step up and merely held out your hand. You were in control and a handshake was as far as you'd go, yet.

He looked down at your out stretched hand, surprised and confused for a moment, but shook it, "Margaret."

"Leo," you smiled at him.

He returned the smile, "It's so good to see you. When Josh told me that you were willing to meet me, I was so thrilled I hugged the boy."

You laughed slightly, "That must have surprised him."

"Surprise me, too," Leo returned the laughed. "You want to," he waved a hand over the bench.

You nodded and sat next to him, shoving your hands in your pockets as you both sat silently watching the Charles flow for a few minutes. Finally, Leo broke the silence with a shiver, "You couldn't have picked a warm spot?"

"It's Boston in January, there are no warm spots."

"There's got to be something warmer than sitting next to the river."

"You can go," the words came out more harshly than you meant them.

"No, no," he turned to you, resting his hand on your arm. "I've waited two years to see you, Margaret. I don't want to go and I don't want you to go, yet. Please?"

You nodded your head, blinking back your tears. You pulled your hand out of your pocket and let him slip his down in yours, "Did Josh tell you anything about... about my life here?"

"No, all he told me was that you were working on the Governor's staff. And that we needed to talk," his eyes met yours in silent questions.

"Yeah, we do, but I don't know what to say or how to say it," you admitted weakly.

Leo squeezed your hand, "Just talk to me, Margaret. We've never had problems talking to one another."

You shake your head, "I rather just show you something." With an unsteady hand, you reached into your purse and pulled out the most recent photograph of your daughter. Handing it to him you knew exactly what to expect, a look of shock, but what came next was anyone's guess. He took the picture and you knew that like everyone else that knew both of you and saw your daughter he knew instantly. Her face was a perfect combination of your two faces. His eyes sitting above your nose; your mouth settled in his jaw line; his color hair laying straight and thick as yours.

He held the photo for a minute before caressing the image of her face, "What's her name?"

You hesitated for a moment, "Valerie Elizabeth."

His eyes left the photo to look at you, "Valerie?"

"I was told I was having a boy, so I'd only picked out boys names. Valerie was the first thing that popped into my head when I saw her," you explained.

"You ever call her Val," he asked, still touching her face in the photograph.

You nodded mutely, suddenly wanting him to say more, "Leo?"

"Yeah," he answered still concentrating on the photo.

You bit your lip, "You understand why I left now?"

"I knew then," he sighed. "I knew the moment I got your letter of resignation. I tried like hell to find you. I called your parents, your brother, but they all lied to me. They told me that you hadn't come back to Boston, that you hadn't talked to them, that they didn't know where you were. I had Mike Casper in my office, begging him to look for you. I gave up too quickly I know, but, honestly, I got mad. You left me and it... it hurt. It hurt worst than when Jenny left, cause I thought maybe we had a future. Then, I realized that I should be mad at myself, because I let you think that we didn't. I treated our time together like a one-night stand, like a meaningless fling, but it wasn't. At least not to me."

You brushed away your tears, "Me either. But, Leo, I had to leave. When I realized I was pregnant I didn't want to be person that brought you down. I had to leave."

His hand replaced yours on your cheek, his fine leather glove sweeping soft circles across your cheekbone, "You didn't have to. I would have survived and if not at least I would have been there for you, for both of you. For the pregnancy, her birth, her first steps, her first words, all the things I've missed."

"I'm sorry," your tears started afresh and he pulled back his hand to remove his glove before wiping away your tears.

He cupped your face in his hand, "Margaret, your face is frozen. We need to get you someplace warm."

You nodded and placed your hand over his, "Come home with me? Val will be asleep by now, but you can see her and I'll make you some coffee and we can talk some more."

"I'd love that," he smiled and kissed your hand. Waving the photo a little, he asked, "May I?"

You smiled, "Yes. I've got others you may like to keep as well."

He stood up and pulled you with him, "I'd like that, but I rather be apart of the real thing."

"I'd like that, too," you smiled as you walked towards the cars, hand in hand.

* * *

You woke to the feel of Leo's arms wrapped around you, his morning stubble scratching your back through your satin nightgown, and your daughter's small hands running over your hair and face as she did ever morning. Opening your eyes, you whispered, "Hey, baby."

"Who dat," she asked jabbing a tiny finger in Leo's direction.

You felt Leo tense behind you, alerting you to the fact that he was awake. For a spilt second you wondered what to say, but you knew the truth was the best, "That's Daddy."

Leo's body relaxing and the small puff of air that escaped his lips signaled that you did the right thing.

Valerie smiled at you in childish acceptance and quickly climbed into the bed for her morning cuddle. She surprised you by not stopping to just lay down next to you, but crawling over you and pushing her way between your two bodies. Rolling over, you watched as she curled into Leo's chest, balling his t-shirt in her tiny fist like she would do with your nightgown.

He smiled at you then at your daughter, "Hey, baby."

You held your breath. Valerie let no one but you call her baby. She had pitched screaming fits and thrown tantrums when Eric called her baby, but again she surprised you.

She snuggled down deeper in his arms, her left hand searching for you to make you come closer, if it was humanly possible, and sleepily answered him, "Hi, Daddy."

He turned tear filled eyes towards you and whispered, "Thank you."

You smiled wispily and wrapped your arms around both of them, "No, thank you."

Kissing you softly over your daughter's head, he let his eyes slip close as he started to return to sleep. Before he did, he whispered gently, "I love you."

You cried the first tears of pure joy that you cried for a long time as you laying watching the people you loved most in this world sleeping next to you. And, you wondered at the story of you.


	2. The Story of Her

The Story of Her

Disclaimer: As much chance of being mine as the SuperBowl being won by the Eagles.

Author: Lee )

Rating: PG

Part: Two of three stand-alone stories.

Feedback: Wonderful!!

AN: The companion piece to The Story of You, but can be read alone.

Summary: The uncertainty was completely unbearable.

* * *

It wasn't just a one night stand. Granted you admitted that for right now that one night would have to satisfy, but you wanted more. You wanted her, fully, completely and openly.

But, that couldn't happen with your office fifteen feet from the President's.

Then you worried that it would never happen as you stared at the letter still sitting neatly on the center of your desk. She had resigned and you had pushed her to it. Regret colored your thoughts. Then fear.

You feared for her and for your future. Was it even vaguely possible that you could exist without her? Why had she left? It was nearly three months since the wonderful night in Idaho Falls. Shouldn't she had left sooner, if she was going to leave?

Then a startling realization hit you. You had to find her. You knew the truth and just needed it confirmed or denied. The uncertainty was completely unbearable.

* * *

You slammed the phone down. Her brother was a jerk. You knew he was lying to you, but you hadn't gone that far as to actually say that to him. He was also a line backer, who could break you in two and would to protect his baby sister.

You had exhausted every resource. You had called her parents, her brother, her friends, even her super, repeatedly, but no one had any information that they were willing to share.

It was two weeks since she left and two weeks since you felt whole. You searched and searched, but kept coming back to the letter that was now on the top of your Margaret file. Her resignation and your destruction. You wondered how much longer you could keep performing your job with any skill and ability. You wanted to make sure she was safe. That's all you wanted or at least that was the lie you told yourself everyday.

Then a solution walked through your door in the form of Agent Mike Casper.

Smiling, you stood and shook his hand, "Mike, it's good to see you."

He smiled back at you, confusing tinting his eyes, "Yeah, you too, Leo. Josh said that you needed me for something?"

"Yeah," you waved him into the seat across your desk. "You know my assistant, right?"

"The new one," his thumb hooked towards the door to the outer office.

You suppressed the shutter that tended to run through your being whenever someone referred to Rina as your assistant, "No, Margaret."

"Oh, sure," he nodded. "I thought she resigned."

"She did," another shutter tried to escape. "I need you to find her for me."

Mike looked at you like you'd completely lost your mind, "What?"

"Ah... um... She didn't leave a forwarding address and I need to... to get her last paycheck to her."

Mike blinked at your lie, "Leo, I really can't... that would be an abuse of power... Frankly, ah... well, Leo, if she wanted you to know where she was she would have left a forwarding address. Maybe Mr. Butterfield could do something for you, but I don't think I should get involved."

You wanted to scream at your frustration, but instead nodded, "You're right. Please, forget I asked."

Mike nodded and stood. He started for the door, but the second his hand hit the knob he turned back to look at you, "It's amazing how people sometimes find their way home, Leo. Maybe you should just give her sometime."

You head dropped back against the chair, time was something that you had learned to hate.

* * *

You watched him strutting through the walls. An overnight bag slung over his shoulder and an impossibly large grin plastered on his face. You were amazed. The way that he looked when he left a few days again, you thought that he would never smile again. You wanted to tell him to stop to run back to everywhere he had been that weekend that made him so happy. He deserved to be happy and you wanted to give him that.

He noticed you watching him and smiled. With a playful shout of "Mrs. Bailey" to his assistant, Josh tossed his bag at her and jogged over towards you.

"You're in a good mood," you smiled at him as he came to a stop in front of you.

He nodded, "I had a wonderful weekend. In fact, I'm going to share some of my joy with you."

You moaned, "Oh, god, I really wish you wouldn't."

"Ha," Josh laughed and started guiding you towards your office, "you don't even know what great joy I have to share yet."

"I refuse to listen to your sex-apades, Josh," you let him lead you, but you complained.

Josh shook his head, "Nope, no sex for me this weekend. Hey, Nicole!"

You just rolled your eyes at the look on your fifth replacement assistant's face. She was best of the bunch, but still not used to Josh and your other merry men yet. It didn't really concern you since in three weeks you'd be handing your office over to Will Bailey and the Russell administration. Once you were in the office, with all the doors closed, you noticed, you turned to him and shook your head, "Well, then who were you with that could make you this happy?"

Josh smiled at you, "Remember the part about no sex? Well that is a very important part, because I truly believe you could kill me and make it look like an accident."

"I could," you smiled back at him, loving the banter that had been missing between you for over two years now.

"Yup, I figured." Josh took a deep breath and let the words flow, "I spent the weekend with Margaret."

"Margaret? My Margaret," you were suddenly very serious and tried very hard to control your breathing.

Josh nodded, "Yeah. She's been living Boston for the last couple of years. Now, I need you to stay very calm as I tell you the rest of this. Okay?"

You dropped into the chair behind your desk and rubbed your temples, "Okay."

"I found her just a few months after she left. She's been working as Eric Logan's assistant almost this whole."

Anger burned in your eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she asked me not to and I had to respect her wishes, Leo," Josh sighed, one hand going to his hip, the other to his forehead.

"But, you knew I was looking for her," you ground the words out.

Josh shook his head, "Don't do that, Leo. Don't doubt my loyalty to you or her. I've spent the last two years begging her to talk to you, but I couldn't and I wouldn't force her to see you or even contact you."

You nodded. You knew that the friendship between Josh and Margaret had always been a strong, if confusing, one. "How is she," you whispered.

He smiled, "Absolutely amazing."

"These weekend trips and the pilgrimages to Boston? They were to see her?"

He nodded and you took a deep breath, "Why are you telling me now?"

"Because, my brilliant negotiating skills have finally worked and she's agreed to meet you."

You were suddenly on your feet, the younger man wrapped in your arms in a bone crushing hug, "Thank you. When can I see her and where?"

He worked his way out of your arms to look at you, "The Charles River Basin Park, whenever you tell me and I call her to set it up."

"The 21st. I don't want to wait any longer than I have to," you felt the pain begin to lift at his nod. He started from the office, but you called him back, "Josh, is there anything else that you need to tell me?"

Josh blinked, a tell you knew from years of playing poker with him, "No, but... no."

He left your office and you sat back down. You were going to see her again.

* * *

You brushed a hand over her soft red tresses. The moment Margaret handed you the photograph two years of wondering and dreaming were finally realized. You had another daughter, a child created by you and Margaret. For two years you had tried to suppress the feeling you had about the true reason Margaret left. Then you were standing next to your daughter's bed, listening to her breathing as she slept. She was perfect and you found yourself fighting to breathe.

You knelt by the bed and gently brushed her hair away from her face. She slept on her stomach, just like you. Her hand dangled off the side of the bed. You had seen her mother sleep enough times, even before the night she was conceived, to know that was how Margaret slept.

You smiled and leaned down closer to her face. You laid your head on the pillow next to hers. Your fingers continued the brush gently over her face. Closing your eyes, you gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, you laid your forehead against hers and just watched her sleeping.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to look at the woman standing over you. She smiled at you and titled her head towards the bedroom door. You smiled up at her and nodded. As you stood you kissed your daughter on last time and pulled the covers up around her shoulders. You moved away from the bed and found your place taken by Margaret's body as she kissed Valerie as well.

You moved into the hallway and waited for her to join you. She followed and slipped the door closed silently, before she leaned against it. She looked at you through her lashes and tried to smile, but worry colored her features. You smiled at her, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah," she smiled fully at you. "She's completely amazing."

You nodded, "Is she happy?"

Margaret's eyes flashed back to the door, her smile softened, "Very."

"You," you asked softly, and tentatively.

She looked back at you for a moment. Her eyes slipped closed, then fluttered open again, "She is my happiness. She makes every day worth everything."

You moved closer to her, "I'm so sorry you had to do this alone. I wish I had been there for you, for her, for all the life I've missed of hers. I've missed so much."

"It was... It was what I had to do for you and for her," she lowered her head slightly. "I'm sorry that you've missed so much, but... but there is a lot more to come in her life."

You tried not to smile, but you felt it twitching at the corners of your mouth, "Margaret, what are you asking?"

"Stay, Leo?"

You could barely hear her whisper, but you understood and wrapped her in your arms, "As long as you want me."

* * *

The second time you woke up Margaret wasn't in the bed. Your daughter was still in your arms, but your... your... You weren't quite sure what she was yet, but you knew these two girls had your heart. But Margaret was gone.

Carefully slipping your daughter out of your arms, you made sure she was protected by pillows and then crawled out of the bed. Pulling your pants on over your boxers, you headed out of the master bedroom. For a moment you stood in the den, confused as to where Margaret had gone in the small, rented Townhouse. Then you heard the stereo playing downstairs and followed the sound. It had been years since you had to step over child gates, but it was nice to know you still could as you headed down the stairs.

At the bottom of the steps you stopped and looked back into the kitchen. Margaret stood with her back to you, her hips swaying in time to the slow jazz beat as she cooked at the stove. You watched her for a moment, a smile you'd forgotten you had plastered on your face. Still smiling, you walked up behind her and placed your hands on her hips, stilling her long enough so that you could wrap your arms around her waist.

You started to sway with her to the music again as you kissed her neck, "What are you doing?"

She returned your kiss, "It's a Josh weekend. We always start Josh weekend with pancakes."

"This is a Josh weekend," you grumbled slightly against her neck, not thrilled with having to share she and your daughter that weekend.

She placed the golden brown pancake on the pile of finished pancakes and snapped off the gas, before turning in your arms, "Yes, I asked him to come up this weekend. I didn't want to be alone if our meeting hadn't gone all that well."

"But it went well," you complained holding her closer.

She nodded and kissed your lips, "I know, but it is too late to tell him not to come. Besides, we have a tradition." You tried not to flinch at the idea of them having a tradition as she continued, "Sunday afternoon after Church, Josh takes Val for a few hours to give me some time alone. This time, we can have some time alone to talk and..."

"Do other things," you asked eagerly.

Her laugh was sweeter than the music to you, "Yes, and do other things."

You kissed her again, but this time the kiss was broken by a small voice at the top of the stairs, "Mama!"

She pushed you away, "Go get your daughter."

"Gladly," you smiled as you headed for the stairs. Climbing up you stopped in front of the gate, "Hey, Val, you want pancakes?"

She looked up at you and smiled, her little arms rising over her head, "Pancakes."

You picked her up and snuggled her against your chest as you started down the steps again.

Her hand went to your cheek as she land her head on your shoulder. One little word slipped from her lips, "Daddy."

Your heart soared. You kissed her head, wondering at the Story of Her.


	3. The Story of Them

The Story of Them

Disclaimer: As much chance of being mine as the SuperBowl being won by the Eagles.

Author: Lee )

Rating: PG

Part: Three of three stand-alone stories.

Feedback: Wonderful!!

AN: The companion piece to The Story of You, but can be read alone.

Summary: The hardest part was keeping the truth from Leo, but it wasn't your place to tell him.

* * *

You knew something had changed when they got back from the summit in Idaho Falls, but you were afraid to ask. No one else seemed to notice, but you did and it worried you. You wanted them to be happy and you thought that they would be, together.

Then the unthinkable happened.

You walked into her office one day and were greeted by a stranger. He told you later that she had resigned and he didn't know where she was. You couldn't understand why Margaret left, but Leo seemed to understand all to clearly and everyday you watched him sink a little farther into despair. You wanted to help. You wanted to find her and make her come back to DC, to him, to all of you. You wanted to give him that in return for all he'd done for you. You pulled strings. You called people. You even set up an appointment between he and Mike Casper, but nothing helped. It was if she dropped off the face of the earth.

Until that day in Boston. That State House was a confusing mess of hallways and doors, worst than the White House. You had wondered around for a good half hour before you stumbled on a door with the name of the man you were meeting etched in the glass. Figuring that it was better than trying to find the conference room by yourself, you slipped into the office only to discover a ghost working there. If you hadn't held her in your arms, you probably wouldn't believe that it was her. But it was. And she was pregnant.

You understood. You promised to keep her secret, but more importantly you promised to keep watch over her and her child. Not just because you cared about them, but because you knew that it was what he would want you to do. As you flew back to DC, you worked on a plan to get the President and Leo to approve you working on the Education Reform Proposal. Thankfully, it was a good proposal made better by Margaret's knowledge of the Bartlet administration. They would approve of you working on it and frequent flights to Boston would be understood and dismissed as part of this latest project. The hardest part was keeping the truth from Leo, but it wasn't your place to tell him. Or at least that was what you kept telling yourself.

* * *

"Josh? Josh, are you paying any attention to this meeting?"

You looked up, realizing that you hadn't been paying attention. Your mind was still on the call you received this morning. Margaret was in labor. She was going to give birth that very afternoon and all you wanted was to be by her side. You had made up some excuse about a problem in Boston and got Donna to book you on the evening flight, but you wanted to be there sooner. You wanted to hold her hand and bath her forehead. Shaking those thoughts from you head you apologized, "I'm sorry, Mr. President."

He nodded at you, "It's alright, Josh. Leo's the one that seemed to think you should be actually 'in' this meeting, if you are in this meeting."

You can't look at your boss for fear of screaming the truth at him, so you just mumble another apology.

Leo stared at you for a second or two too long, but physically shook the look from his face as he continued the meeting, "Josh, what's the problem in Boston?"

"Uh... um...," you choked on your words. Lying to him; your mentor, your boss, your friend; was so hard for you, but you had made a promise to your friend, "It's just a little thing, but Eric is worried and I think I need to do a little hand holding."

You breathed a sigh of relief when Leo nodded and went on to asking Toby about the next speech. You hadn't really lied to him. Sure, what was happening wasn't a little thing, but Eric was worried and you wanted to hold her hand.

Somehow, you made it through the rest of the meeting and even took some notes and remembered some key facts. Mostly, you just kept trying to not scream at Leo that he's going to be a father again in a few short hours.

* * *

You watched her sleep. You wondered if there was ever a child more beautiful than the one curled into your chest. Her strawberry blond hair was a striking contrast against the white of your shirt. You ran your fingers through her hair thinking about the day you had spent with she and her mother. After Valerie's birth you had made a promise that you would spend at least one weekend a month with them in Boston. In the little over a year since she had been born, you hadn't missed one weekend. That was a miracle in and of it's self. Of course, the true miracle would have been if you were able to convince Margaret to make the return trip with you.

The one and only truly awful fight you ever had was last month when you'd actually bought tickets for her and Val to go back to DC. You feared that she would never speak to you again, but when you got back to DC there was a message on your voicemail. She never apologized or asked for your apology; instead she just left a message about the plans she had made for this month's trip. That was the amazing thing about her. You smiled over at her as she sat reading a report. It amazed you how domestic your time with her was. You spent days at the zoo, the park, even the mall and then spent evenings having dinner, playing with Valerie and listening to music.

She could sense you watching her and looked up, "What?"

"Nothing," you shook your head, embarrassed by your thoughts. She shot you a look that told you she didn't believe you, and you amended the statement, "I was just thinking how nice today was."

She smiled at you, "Yeah, it was nice. It's always nice when you come up."

You patted the seat next to you on the couch and waited for her to move from her chair to your side. Wrapping your arm around her shoulders, you sighed, "I like coming up."

"Good," there was a warning tone to her voice and you knew not to press the issue of time or location.

James Taylor's voice floated into the room from the stereo in the corner and you sighed, letting your voice get lost in her hair, "I love you, Margaret."

She went stiff in your arm, "What?"

You smiled at her panic, "I love you."

"Josh, I... ah...," she started to pull away, but you held her to your side.

"Grow up, Margaret. I'm not in love with you. God, I don't even want to sleep with you. I just love you, like a best friend, like a sister."

Margaret laughed and tucked her head back against your shoulder, "I should be offended by the no sex crack, but I'm terribly relieved."

You joined her laughter and kissed forehead, "Feelings mutual, Mags."

You watched her hand brush back her daughter's red hair and gently track her daughter's face. The whispered response was so low that you nearly missed it, "I love you, too, my friend."

* * *

The first thought was that it hurt less when you were shot. There was no physical pain, but you were more acutely aware of the emotional pain than when you were first shot. She stood before you, smiling like you'd never seen her smile before. Her ring flashed in the fluorescent lights as she excited told you about her upcoming wedding. You never really thought that her relationship with Will would go this far, but she stood before you telling you of the upcoming wedding.

You blinked a confused glance at your assistant, "You're getting married?"

"Yes, Joshua," she shook her head at you. "Try to keep up. Will and I are getting married. We want to do it before the administration change over. I want to know if I could have week after next off."

You continued to stare at her, "You're getting married next week?"

"Yeah," she smiled at you.

"That's fast, isn't," you asked sinking against your desk.

Donna slumped against the desk next to you, "I've been dating Will for almost two years. We've been talking about it for awhile, but with the campaign and everything we've just been putting it off. Last night Will and I got talking and we decided that it would be better if we were married before he took over as Chief of Staff."

You nodded, "Yeah, it probably would be for the best."

"Josh," she turned to look at you, "will you be there? Will wanted to do it tomorrow, but I knew that you would away on one of your 'weekends.' I wanted to wait until you'd be there."

You caught the hand with the diamond and held it between your own, "Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She smiled at you and wrapped her arms around your neck in a tight hug. You buried your head in her shoulder, like you'd done so many years before, but this time all you wanted to do was get on a flight and go see your best friend. You wondered when the woman in your arms stopped being that and the woman in Boston started.

* * *

The sun had finally broken through. After days of a depressing gray winter storm, the clouds had moved off the coast and the North-East Corridor was finally getting back to normal. You enjoyed watching the rolling white hills and plains on your trip from DC to Boston. You never saw snow the entire length of the flight, but this time that was all you saw.

As the plane settled onto the tarmac, you prepared to walk out into the freezing cold of a Boston winter. You prayed that your reception would be warmer.

The long stretch of the terminal seemed even longer this time, because you did not know what waited for you at the other end of it. You worried that once you reached the end you would find yourself alone. That their rerunion would not have gone well and both would blame you for that. You feared that she would turn her back against you and leave you truly alone in this world.

But you also hoped that when you reached the end you would find yourself a family. That their reunion would have been a sweet one and both would be grateful to you for that. You hoped that she would accept him agian and welcome you into that group as well.

Those two conflicting emotions were working in concert to make your feet move you towards the end of the concourse. Although the fear made them move much slower than on previous trips.

Then, just as you cleared security, you saw it: the sight that you'd been praying to see the entire flight. Leo and Margaret and Valerie all waiting for you. You stopped for a moment to take in the sight. Leo was holding Val in his arms, talking and laughing with her. Margaret stood behind them, her arms around Leo's waist and her head on his shoulder.

You stopped. The worry slipped from your face and was replaced with a grin. Margaret caught your grin and cocking her head to the side, she returned it. You stood there watching the living painting that was the story of them.


End file.
